Banning Policies
All the policies Tadukooverse has about bannings. Note: If you were banned before the effective date and didn't fall under that category, Tadukooverse had a different policy at the time of your banning. Banning Definitions Several things are defined for use in the Tadukooverse Banning Policies. This includes: Advertising Alternate Accounts Ban Ban Approval Complaining IP Check Approval Griefing Griefing is destroying something that is not yours. (Defined September 21, 2013) Hacking Hacking is doing something that you cannot do on Tadukooverse using the default Minecraft client in survival with cheats off without modifications. If you are a Tadukooverse Staff member, then it is anything you cannot do on Tadukooverse using the default Minecraft client in creative with cheats on without modifications. (Defined September 21, 2013) IP Banning If your IP is banned, you can't connect using your computer or router anymore, even if you have an alternate account. (Defined May 13, 2013) Kicking To be kicked means you will be forced to reconnect to the server. This is not the same as banning. (Defined May 13, 2013) Official and Unofficial Bans An official ban is one that is issued or approved by tadukoo. An unofficial ban is one that tadukoo has not approved. (Defined May 13, 2013) Op Prevention Certain banning policies listed below have the note "Op Prevention" attached to them. This means that if you receive the punishment listed before this, you will be prevented from becoming a Tadukooverse Staff member. (Defined September 21, 2013) Permanent Ban If you receive a permanent ban, that means you will never be unbanned, unless you submit a Banned Form or tadukoo decides to pardon you for some reason. (Defined September 21, 2013) Pre-Official Ban Any ban before the Ultimate Tadukooverse Re-Opening is consider a Pre-Official ban. All Pre-Official Bans have been pardoned as part of the celebration for the Ultimate Tadukooverse Re-Opening (Defined May 13, 2013, Revised September 21, 2013) Temporary Ban A temporary ban is any ban that is not permanent. This means that after a specified time, you will be unbanned. (Defined September 21, 2013) Advertising Alternate Accounts Banned Form Complaining Disrespect Fake Op Free Stuff Unaware Griefing Tadukooverse bans for griefing if it is in an area that doesn't allow griefing. (This means there are some areas where you can grief, such as the wilderness)(Effective July 28, 2012) For attempting to grief, they have to have attempted to break (or place) at least 5 blocks. (Effective July 30, 2012)(Changed from 3 to 5 blocks on September 30, 2012) If someone griefs your house in an unprotected area, the offending person will not be banned and the logs will be left unchecked because this is allowed. (Effective July 28, 2012) Hacking Anyone found to be hacking or attempting to hack (NoCheatPlus usually prevents hacking) will be immediately banned. (Effective July 28, 2012) If NoCheatPlus gives the message of "morepackets" the person will not be banned unless the op is nearby and sees the offending person hacking, then the op has the right to ban. (Effective July 28, 2012) If an op sees someone hacking, the offending player will be immediately banned. (Effective July 28, 2012) Head Policy Once Decapitation is added, there will be a Museum of Pre-Official Bans, a Museum of Official Bans, and a Museum of Un-Official Bans. In each one will be the heads of the offenders for record. (Effective May 13, 2013) Illegal Activities If you threaten to ddos or are ddosing, you will be kicked with the message "ddos isn't allowed on here". If you threaten or do it again, you will be banned. It is the same with any illegal activity you may be doing. (Effective July 28, 2012) Inappropriate Behavior If you are approaching someone in a sexual way on Minecraft (yes, it's possible), you will be warned and/or kicked with the message "act more appropriate". If you don't after that, then you will be banned. (Effective July 28, 2012) If you are talking about an inappropriate subject, you will be asked to stop and/or kicked with the message "act more appropriate". If you do not, then you will be banned. (Effective July 28, 2012) IP Banning An IP ban will only occur if the offender used alternate accounts or if the offender has a permanent ban. (Effective May 13, 2013) Jailing Jails will only be used if people want to have fun with the person who will be banned soon. (Effective July 28, 2012) Kicking If someone bans an offender without giving them a chance to reconnect after kicking them, that person will be punished and it will be considered an un-official ban. (Effective May 13, 2013) Length of Ban The length of the ban varies with the policies the offender broke and how bad the offenses were. (Effective May 13, 2013) Numbering Each banned player will receive a number. The first banned player will be #001, the second will be #002, and so on. If we somehow get to #1000, there will not be any more 0's added to the beginning of the previous numbers. (i.e. #004 won't change to #0004). All Pre-Officially Banned Players will have a capital "P" added to the front of their number (i.e. P#1) (Effective May 30, 2013) Pre-Official Bans All Pre-Official Bans will be lifted. The reason for this is because the server was in offline mode before the Ultimate Tadukooverse Re-Opening, so people could have used accounts that weren't theirs. Anyone who gets on the server after the Ultimate Tadukooverse Re-Opening may not be punished for any wrong-doings prior to the Ultimate Tadukooverse Re-Opening. (Effective August 3, 2013) Racism, Sexism, or similar If you make racist or sexist comments or discriminate in any way, you will be warned and/or kicked with the message "no discriminating". If you do again after this, you will be banned. (Effective July 28, 2012) Spamming If you spam, there is a plugin that will automatically ban you (SpamX). If it does not, then an op will. Tadukooverse has a zero-tolerance policy on spam. (Effective July 28, 2012) Spam is considered saying the same thing (or close to the same thing) 3 or more times in a row. Usually if SpamX doesn't catch it, it would count as trolling anyway. Swearing Tadukooverse only bans for swearing if it's in excess or falls under disrespecting ops or hating the server. (Effective July 28, 2012) If you come on and the first thing you do is call anyone a female dog, the ban hammer will come down on you. (Effective July 28, 2012, edited July 18, 2013) Trolling If you argue against the server log, you will be banned. (Effective July 28, 2012) If you ask for the time to be changed, you will be reminded of the rule. If you ask immediately after, you will be kicked with the message "respect ops". If you do again, you will be banned for trolling. (Effective July 28, 2012) Unofficial Bans If a ban is unofficial, then the person who issued the ban will be punished, unless the ban is approved at a later date. (Effective July 18, 2013) Warp Freeop If you say you read the rules, and you have been proven to have typed the commands for them and you go to /warp freeop and type what it says there, you will be banned. If you haven't read the rules, you will be sent a message saying "I can tell you didn't read the rules" and "you should read the rules now." If you say "I already did" or similar, you will be banned. (Effective July 28, 2012) Whining If someone is whining a lot, an op may ask them to stop. If they do not stop, they will be kicked with the message "please stop whining". If they come back and whine again once they come back, they will be banned. (Effective July 28, 2012) Xray If someone is suspected of using an xray, the logs will be checked. (Effective July 28, 2012) If an op suspects a player of using an xray, that op may go invisible and follow the suspected player to try to find out. (Effective July 28, 2012) If it appears that they have been using an xray, they will be banned (Effective September 30, 2012) Former Banning Policies Category:Banning Policies